Detective Conan: Hinta Case
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: Conan must goto Hinata to solve a Case along with Heiji and a Fox name Mitsune. My First Heiji Fic.


A/N; Ok This fanfic is another Stand Alone Story. No Robots, Metal Gears or anything futuristic. Just a Crossfic. This story will have Heiji Hattori his will be the only one not dubbed. (later on you see why). This story is inspried by Samurai Animes such as Samurai X, Samurai Champloo and others. I don't own Love Hina nor Detective Conan

* * *

At a town. The Town looks as though it was still in the Edo Period. Then two Ninjas was leaping from buliding to buliding. Then they reached a hot springs. They looked around and disappeared. Then a woman with long brown hair and a black apron who was smoking looked where the ninjas was at. Then she picked up the phone. 

"Beika City, Tokyo please" The Woman said to the operator. " Detective Richard Moore..."

Two days later, a bus had dropped of six people off. It was the following. Privet Detective Richard Moore, His daughter Rachel Moore, Her little friend Conan Edogawa formerly Jimmy Kudo, his second in command of the Detective Boys Souta Higurashi. The daughter of president of Sebastion Financial Corporation Serena Sebastion, and finaly Detective of the West Heiji Hattori.

They arrived at the town of Hinata famous of it hot springs.

"So dad, where is The Hinata apartments?" Rachel Asked.

"Well, uh..." Richard said as he was looking for the infomation.

_Figures, go head Richard Moore._ Conan thought to Himself.. Then He turned to his friend and Rivial Heiji. "So how do you like the place?"

"Well, Kudo. It Reminds me of back home. Just alittle steamy." Heiji said as he was straighting his shirt.

"Well Maybe because of the Hot springs Heiji" Added Souta

"Well, why don't we goto that Restaurant over there." Serena Sugested.

"Oh alright."Richard Said Relutantly as he aproched the restaurant. Then Came out a Woman with short Blue Hair. As usual Richard tries to flirt with the girl.

"Hello beautiful, The name's Richard Moore..private Detective from Tokyo. I'am looking for Hinta.."

"You mean Hinta Arpartments..I live there. It's a all girl dormitory.."

"What?" Richard asked dumb foundedly..

"Oh I'am almost forgot..My Name is Shinobu Maehara, I own this restaurant."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Maehara, I'm Rachel Moore, This is my firends Conan Edogawa Serena Sebastion, Souta Higurashi and Heiji Hattori."

"Nice group...I'll take you to Hinata" Shinobu offered.

"Uh..Miss. What about your Restaurant?" Conan asked.

"Oh it will be fine. Bussiness has been slow" Shinobu said.

"Why's that?" Heiji asked.

"Oh just people be saying that Ninja's been appearing around here" Shinobi said.

"Ninjas There's no such thing" Serena mouthed off "There hasn't been none since Edo and Meiji Periods."

"I wouldn't be so sure. They mostly come out at night."

"Well don't worry Richard Moore is here to protect you..."

Then on the way there Shinobu had lead them to a three story complex that looks as though the come out of a samurai movie. Then They clambed up the steps.

"Oh my legs hurt.." Serena Complained...

"Yeah Try doing this everyday" Souta added.

"Wow look at this place...It lovely" Rachel said with amazement. "What do you think Conan?"

"Yeah it's nice Rach." Conan replyed.

Then they went inside to the living room. Shinobu had gave them some tea.

"So why are you here?"

"Well someone by the name of Haruka Urashima has called my office from here. She said that she'll explain the reason fully when we get here" Richard said as he sipped some tea.

"I see you finally made Detective." A woman said as she come to a living room. "Nice to Meet you, My name is Haruka Urashima. I run a tea-house near here."

"So why did you call me?" Asked Richard.

"It's about the recent events here..You see people in Black have been coming here lately..mostly at night."

_What? Gin and Vodka?_ Conan thought with theirfaces running through his mind...Then Rachel and Heiji notice his face.

"What's worng Conan?" Rachel asked very concered.

"Oh Nothing..." Conan said reasuring here.

_Too close Kudo...Too Close. _Heiji thought. as he was looking at Conan.

Then Upstairs a 29-year old woman was looking down in the living room. She had Blonde hair (looks gray), She has her eyes some what shut like a fox. SHe is wearing a navy blue shirt and Black Pants. She has a Kansai accent same as Heiji.

"Umm a Detective Moore from Tokyo. This should be intresting." She said as she went back up stairs.

Conan noticed her going back to her room.

"Uhh Miss. Urashima..I just saw one of your tentants with Blonde hair. Who was that?" Conan asked.

"Oh that's Mitsune Konno, Her room islocated at the second floor. I'll becareful of her, She's a freelance writer. Also she is a free spirit. We Call her Kitsune" Haruka Said.

"Kitsune?"Conan added.

"She my be free spirit, but she's very cunning."Haruka Added.

"Kitsune..I've heard that name before" Richard said trying to remember


End file.
